Birthday In Turtle
by FluffywithKyusung
Summary: Kisah persahabatan dan cinta /"Merawat kura-kura itu merepotkan Sungie, lebih baik merawat anak anjing saja.."/"Tapi Sungie maunya kura-kura.." /"Kyunie, Ddangkoma mengajakmu untuk ikut bermain.."/"Kura-kura tak bisa bicara Sungie.."/"Aku suka Yesung, Kyu!"/"Bagaimana dengan dirimu? Apa kau menerima ucapan cinta Seohyun?" / KYUSUNG FICS!


Birthday In Turtle

Brought To You by : FluffywithKyuSung

Rated : T

Genre : Fluff

Main : Cho Kyuhyun & Kim Yesung (KyuSung, The Eternal lovely couple), Minor : Kim Kibum, Seohyun,

Disclaimer : Mine!

Warning : Typo, Yaoi (boyxboy), OOC, Alur ngebut.

.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bahwa Kyuhyun dan Yesung selalu bersama semenjak mereka kecil. Setiap harinya tak ada hari yang mereka lewati tanpa bermain dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Mereka juga selalu ada di hari special masing-masing satu dan yang lainnya seperti hari ulang tahun misalnya.

Berbicara mengenai hari ulang tahun, Kyuhyun selalu mempunyai tradisinya sendiri untuk menyambut hari kelahiran Yesung. Sesuatu yang ia bawa semenjak mereka berumur lima tahun..

"Kyunie, Kyunie, lihat.." Pagi itu keduanya baru saja pulang bersama dari taman kanak-kanak ketika Yesung menarik lengannya mendekati sebuah Pet Shop. Kyuhyun masih begitu ingat bagaimana sosok berpipi chubby itu menempelkan wajahnya pada kaca etalase toko dengan wajah ter-takjub yang ia punya. "Lihat Kyunie, bukankah mereka lucu?" Sosok yang harus diakui imut itu menarik-narik ujung seragam Kyuhyun sambil terus terpaku menatap ke dalam.

"Apanya yang lucu Sungie? Anak anjingnya atau anak kucingnya?"Tanya Kyuhyun ikut merapat melihat beberapa binatang yang diletakkan berjajar disana.

"Ani..lihat, kura-kuranya. Bukankah mereka lucu? Mereka mungil dan pendek.."Seru Yesung masih dengan bersemangat dan wajah berbinar.

Kyuhyun hanya melirik binatang yang ditunjuk Yesung tanpa mau berkomentar, Kyuhyun itu tidak terlalu menyukai binatang, apalagi binatang yang baru saja ditunjuk Yesung. Bisa dibilang ia malah sedikit jijik dengan binatang itu.

"Kyunie lihat!Mereka berdua saling bercanda dan berhimpitan. Lucunyaaaaaa…" Yesung kembali berseru girang sambil melihat dua anak kura-kura yang saling bercanda di akuarium mereka.

Kyuhyun menguap malas, mengucek matanya yang lelah."Sudah mau hujan Sungie. Ayo kita pulang nanti kita kehujanan.."

"Tapi Kyunie, Sungie menginginkan mereka. Lihat, dia yang tubuhnya paling mungil Sungie menyukainya dan Sungie ingin memeliharanya.."

"Merawat kura-kura itu merepotkan Sungie, lebih baik merawat anak anjing saja.."Kyuhyun menunjuk kearah dua anak anjing yang keranjangnya terletak di samping akuarium dua bayi kura-kura itu. Yesung menggeleng dengan wajah cemberutnya.

"Tapi Sungie maunya kura-kura.." ucapnya bersikukuh dengan apa yang ia mau.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas melihat teman kecilnya yang masih juga betah menempeli kaca etalase Pet Shop sambil mengagumi binatang yang menurut Kyuhyun aneh itu. Kalau sudah begini ia tahu sendiri akan susah mengajak Yesung pulang.

"Baiklah, karena satu minggu lagi ulang tahun Sungie maka aku akan membelikannya untuk Sungie. Sekarang ayo kita pulang dulu.." kata Kyuhyun setelah beberapa saat.

"Jinjjayo Kyuhyun? Jeongmal?Jeongmal?"Yesung tampak begitu senang.

"Ne…" Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sambil menatap wajah berbinar Yesung yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau kura-kuranya sudah ada yang beli?"Yesung kembali memuram dan melirik binatang itu. Kyuhyun mau tak mau harus bersweetdrop ria karena pertanyaan itu.

"Tidak, Pet Shop ini tidak terlalu diperhatikan. Toko mereka sering sepi jadi aku yakin kura-kuranya akan tetap ada satu minggu lagi.." jelas Kyuhyun sambil berbisik ke telinga Yesung karena takut ucapannya akan di dengar oleh pemilik Pet Shop. Yesung terkekeh geli merasakan nafas Kyuhyun yang meniup telinganya.

"Baiklah, tapi Kyunie berjanji padaku kan? Nanti kura-kuranya yang itu.."Yesung berceloteh riang lagi sambil menunjuk ke dalam.

"Iya, pegang kata-katak.."

Ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong ketika Yesung mendekat tiba-tiba padanya sambil memeluknya Kyuhyun langsung gugup dan wajahnya memerah begitu saja.

"Terima kasih Kyunie, saranghae.."Yesung berseru senang sambil terus memeluk Kyuhyun dengan tak menyadari bahwa apa yang dilakukannya membuat wajah Kyuhyun memerah dan ia merasa malu tiba-tiba.

"N..Ne.."

.

.

Hal yang sama juga terjadi ketika keduanya berusia delapan tahun..

Bocah berusia delapan tahun itu berhenti bermain dengan kura-kura peliharannya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah bocah lainnya yang asyik bermain PSP di sebuah ayunan. Namja manis pemilik kura-kura itu sedikit cemberut, sebelum bergerak menuju bocah lainnya.

"Kyunie, Ddangkoma mengajakmu untuk ikut bermain.."Yesung mengadu manja sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Kyuhyun sementara tangannya terus mengusap cangkang kura-kura di dalam pelukannya.

Tak ada reaksi dari Kyuhyun. Namja berkulit pucat itu terus berkonsentrasi dengan benda di tangannya dan tak mengacuhkan namja manis yang terus menyadarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun.

"Kyuniiiiee, kau tak mendengarkan aku?"Yesung protes dengan wajah cemberut, mengulurkan telunjuk mungilnya untuk menyentuh bagian bawah hidung Kyuhyun.

"Aku sedang di level paling sulit Sungie. Jangan lakukan itu!"Kyuhyun menyingkirkan tangan Yesung di wajahnya sebentar sambil terus berkutat dengan benda di tangannya.

"Tapi Kyunie, Ddangkoma ingin main bersamamu. Lihat.."

"Kura-kura tak bisa bicara Sungie.."

"Tapi Ddangkoma bisa, dan aku mengerti!"Yesung bersikeras.

"Jangan bercanda!"Kyuhyun berseru cuek sambil terus asyik memelototi benda di tangannya.

Yesung lagi-lagi cemberut, kali ini ia tak melakukan apapun namun masih menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun dan terus mengusap cangkang Ddangkoma.

"Empat hari lagi ulang tahunku, Kyunie mau memberikan aku apa tahun ini?" Tanya Yesung setelah lama ia diam.

"Memangnya kau mau apa dariku?"

"Seperti biasa. Apa saja asalkan ada kura-kuranya.."Yesung menyahut antusias.

"Selalu saja kura-kura. Waktu umur lima tahun kau meminta kura-kura, ulang tahunmu yang ke enam aku membelikanmu kotak minuman yang bermotif kura-kura, tahun kemarin aku membelikanmu kaos dengan gambar kura-kura. Tahun ini kura-kura lagi?"Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada sedikit bosan sambil masih asyik memainkan benda di tangannya.

"Ne, Sungie masih ingin apapun asal ada semua ada kura-kuranya karena Sungie suka kura-kura. Ne Ddangkoma?" Yesung meyahut girang dan senang sambil mendekap pelan kura-kura di tangannya.

"Kenapa kau sangat suka mahluk aneh seperti itu. Bahkan kau mengajaknya bicara.."Kyuhyun lagi-lagi mengomel.

"Kyunie juga suka bicara pada benda aneh itu bahkan Kyunie sering memakinya!"Balas Yesung sambil menunjuk benda di tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendengus mendengar pembelaan Yesung.

.

"Selamat ulang tahun Sungie. Ini hadiah dariku.."Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar pada teman kecilnya sambil menyerahkan sebuah kado pada Yesung. Yesung tampak berbinar walau baru melihat kertas kado yang membungkusnya.

"Waaah, kura-kura!"Yesung berseru senang sambil mengagumi kertas kado yang membungkus pemberian Kyuhyun."Sungie buka ne Kyunie?"Tanya Yesung meminta dengan nada manja pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Waaaah, tas ransel dengan gambar kura-kura!"Yesung kembali berseru senang melihat benda yang diberikan Kyuhyun. Namja imut itu langsung memeluk benda tersebut.

"Bagaimana?Sungie suka?"Tanya Kyuhyun meminta pendapat.

"Ne. Sungie saaaaaaaaangat suka. Gomawo Kyunie!" Yesung terus terlihat senang sambil terus memeluk benda pemberian Kyuhyun.

Seperti itulah, membelikan kado dengan hal yang berhubungan dengan kura-kura selalu menjadi kebiasaan Kyuhyun setiap tahunnya walau namja itu tetap tak menyukai kura-kura sampai saat ini. Yang terpenting bagi Kyuhyun asalkan membuat Yesung senang dan menyukai kado darinya Kyuhyun tak keberatan untuk memberikannya kado yang berhubungan dengan kura-kura setiap tahun.

.

.

Lalu berlanjut hingga sembilan tahun kemudian..

Namja tampan itu menutup kembali lockernya setelah mengambil ransel dan sepatunya. Namja tampan itu tampak bersiap untuk pulang setelah itu.

"Kyunie! Kyunie! Uh..uh.." Seorang namja manis tiba-tiba datang dan mendekatinya ketika ia hendak meninggalkan tempat itu. Nafasnya terdengar tersengal karena sepertinya namja manis itu baru saja berlari. "Kyu…niiee.."

"Hey, darimana saja kau, Yesung? Kau langsung menghilang setelah jam istirahat tadi?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang sekarang sudah tumbuh menjadi namja tampan yang berusia tujuh belas tersebut, hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Yesung, ia juga tumbuh menjadi namja yang

Manis.

"Aku tadi harus menemani Kim Kibum karena waktu istirahat dia tiba-tiba terjatuh ketika bermain basket. Sebagai asisten petugas kesehatan sekolah aku membantu mengobatinya.."Jawab Yesung masih ngos-ngosan.

Dahi Kyuhyun sedikit mengernyit mendengar penjelasan Yesung padanya, apalagi mendengar nama yang baru saja disebutkan Yesung.

"Ya sudah, segera ambil ransel dan sepatumu lalu ayo segera pulang.." ucap Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan yang tak disukainya itu.

"Mian Kyunie, hari ini aku sepertinya tak bisa pulang bersamamu."Yesung lebih menegakkan tubuhnya setelah nafasnya tak lagi terdengar memburu. "Aku harus menemani Kibum dan mengantarnya pulang.."

"Memang dia tak tahu arah rumahnya sendiri.."Kyuhyun bertanya tidak suka.

"Bukan, tapi kaki Kibum terluka sangat parah. Jadi aku harus membantunya.."

"Bagaimana dengan petugas lain? Memangnya hanya kau asisten petugas kesehatan?"Tanya Kyuhyun masih keberatan dan berharap Yesung berubah fikiran.

"Soalnya Kibum sendiri yang memintaku, Kyunie."Jawab Yesung dengan sabar.

"Genit!"Kyuhyun mengomel, membuat Yesung bingung mendengarnya.

"Siapa yang genit?"

"Kau yang genit, Kibum juga. Kalian berdua sama saja." Ucap Kyuhyun seenaknya sambil memasang sepatunya.

"Apa yang kau katakan?"Yesung cemberut berat mendengar tudingan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meluruskan tubuhnya lagi setelah selesai memasang kembali sepatunya, ia kembali berhadapan dengan namja manis yang terus mengomel pelan pada Kyuhyun setelah mengatainya genit.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku juga lebih baik menyelesaikan dulu tugasku di ruang osis sebelum pulang" kata Kyuhyun pada teman dari kecilnya itu sambil duluan meninggalkan tempat itu. Yesung berbalik untuk mengikuti pergerakan Kyuhyun.

"Kyunie bekerja disana dengan siapa?"

"Seohyun!" Kyuhyun menjawab singkat tanpa menoleh sama sekali sambil terus meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Seohyun?"Yesung mengulang jawaban terakhir yang diberikan Kyuhyun sambil menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang menjauh. Bibirnya yang mungilnya tampak sedikit maju seperti cemberut.

.

Kyuhyun terus memusatkan perhatiannya ke layar computer di depannya sambil jemarinya sibuk mengetikkan berbagai huruf. Terlihat dari luar Kyuhyun begitu serius dengan pekerjaannya, tapi siapa sangka bahwa fikirannya terus diganggu oleh hal lain.

Sementara itu entah tak sadar atau memang sengaja mengacuhkan, Kyuhyun tak menoleh sama sekali ke arah yeoja depannya dimana seorang yeoja manis duduk manis disana. Ia tak menoleh walau yeoja itu memperhatikannya tanpa berkedip daritadi.

"Kyuhyun sunbae? Seperti apa tipe yang kau sukai?"Tanya yeoja yang bernama Seohyun itu. Terus menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang sama.

"Tipe apa maksudnya?"Kyuhyun bertanya setengah cuek.

"Yeoja yang kau sukai?"Jawab Seohyun begitu bersemangat.

"Aku sukanya namja.."Tanya Kyuhyun benar-benar tanpa sadar.

"Eh?"

Kyuhyun tersadar oleh kata-katanya sendiri, menoleh pada Seohyun. "T..Tidak, maksudnya. Aku tak punya kriteria khusus untuk kekasihku, hehe.."Dia tertawa sedikit malu.

"O.. berarti semua orang bisa saja menjadi kekasihmu kalau begitu?" Tanya Seohyun masih dengan bersemangat.

"Ya, bisa jadi begitu.."Kyuhyun masih menyahut setengah cuek sambil terus melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

.

"Mianhae, Yesung-ah. Gara-gara aku kau jadi repot.."Kibum menyentuh belakang kepalanya dengan tidak enak setelah mereka sampai di rumahnya. Yesung adalah orang yang membantunya pulang setelah ia mengalami kecelakaan kecil di sekolah hari ini.

"Tidak apa-apa, Bummie-ah. Kita adalah teman jadi kau tak perlu merasa tak enak.."Yesung tersenyum mendengar perkataan itu membuat matanya menjadi dua garis yang terlihat begitu imut dan menggemaskan dimata siapa saja yang melihatnya.

"Sebaiknya kau masuk dulu, kajja?"Ajak Kibum sambil membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Eung, tidak perlu Bummie. Aku rasa aku harus secepatnya pulang saja.." tolak Yesung masih dengan senyuman yang sama.

"Kau sudah membantu seharian, setidaknya izinkan aku menjamumu sebagai rasa terima kasih.."

"T..Tidak perlu sama sekali.."

"Di rumahku banyak kura-kuranya loh.."

"Huh?" Yesung berhenti menggeleng, tertarik mendengar ucapan terakhir Kibum."Kura-kura?"

"Ne, sebenarnya tidak hanya kura-kura tapi ada binatang lainnya juga yang aku pelihara. Aku kira karena aku suka kura-kura kau pasti tak keberatan melihat peliharaanku.."

Yesung tampak ragu untuk meninggalkan tempat itu setelah penjelasan tiba-tiba dari Kyuhyun. Ia merasa penasaran ingin melihat apa yang diceritakan oleh Kibum.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau ke dalam dan melihat koleksi kura-kuraku?"Tanya Kibum dengan senyuman sedikit puas melihat Yesung terlihat mempertimbangkan kembali tawarannya.

"Ne!" Yesung menyahut dengan semangat setelah itu, membuat Kibum kembali mendapat keberuntung diizinkan melihat senyumannya yang begitu manis.

.

Namja manis itu saat ini sedang berada di kamarnya dan sibuk menata koleksi benda-benda bermotif kura-kura miliknya. Ia sampai tak menyadari kedatangan Kyuhyun yang berdiri di pintu kamarnya.

"Kau terlihat seperti seorang maniak kura-kura!"Kyuhyun berseru malas, membuat Yesung begitu kaget dan menjatuhkan sebuah bantal boneka kura-kura yang sedang ditatanya.

"Kyunie! Berhentilah mengagetkanku!"Protes Yesung sambil mengelus dadanya. Namja manis itu kemudian berlutut untuk memungut bonekanya tadi. "Lihat, kau membuatnya kotor.." omelnya menyalahkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, beranjak dari pintu untuk mendekati sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"Tanya Kyuhyun sambil berdiri di samping Yesung sambil ikut memperhatikan koleksi berbagai jenis benda dengan motif kura-kura yang dikerjakan Yesung.

"Sudah cukup lama aku tak membersihkan semua koleksi kura-kuraku, beberapa benda mulai berdebu." Jawab Yesung sambil membersihkan debu pada sebuah jam dengan bentuk seperti seekor kura-kura.

"Eh, kau masih menyimpan ini?" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menunjuk benda itu setelah ia melihatnya. "Bukankah itu hadiah ulang tahun dariku ketika kau berumur dua belas tahun?"

"Tepatnya saat aku berumur tiga belas tahun Kyu. Kau memberikannya setelah kau memesannya langsung dari Jepang.." koreksi Yesung dengan bersemangat.

"Terserahlah, pokoknya sudah selama itu dan kau masih menyimpannya?"

"Tentu. Lihat! kotak ini khusus menyimpan semua pemberian Kyuhyun. Mulai dari kaos, ransel, jam tangan, kalung, pokoknya semuanya. Kecuali Ddangkoma." Jelas Yesung sambil membuka kotak yang ia maksud, ia kemudian menunjuk seekor kura-kura yang tertidur di sudut ruangan.

"Kebanyakan barang itu sudah tua dan ketinggalan jaman kau masih menyimpannya?"

"Tentu saja, lagipula aku tak merasa mereka tua. Mereka tetap cantik." Sahut Yesung dengan senang, Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum melihat ekspresi Yesung.

"Satu dua tiga… sampai enam belas. Sebenatae lagi aku akan mendapatkan kadoku yang ke tujuh belas!"Seru Yesung bersemangat sambil melirik namja di sampingnya lagi.

"Apa tahun ini harus kura-kura lagi?"

"Ne.."

"Kau tak bosan? Lagipula kenapa kau tak minta hadiah lain saja Yesung. Setiap tahun aku selalu bingung harus memberikan apa padamu. Kau meminta asalkan ada kura-kuranya, sementara kebanyakan benda seperti itu sudah aku berikan padamu.." omel Kyuhyun sedikit sebal.

"Ada ribuan benda di dunia ini Kyunie. Kenapa kau langsung menyerah setelah baru menemukan enam belas benda?"Tanya Yesung hanya menghela nafas mendengar pembelaan sahabat kecilnya itu. Kyuhyun kali ini tak menyahuti apapun, ia tak berniat meladeni Yesung karena ia tahu perdebatan itu tak akan selesai.

"Tapi kau tahu Kunie? Kibum ternyata memiliki enam ekor kura-kura di rumahnya! Bahkan ia mempunyai seekor kura-kura yang lebih tua dan besar dari Ddangkoma, dia tinggal di sebuah kolam kecil yang dibuat di belakang rumah" Yesung tiba-tiba berhenti bekerja sambil menoleh pada Kyuhyun. Ia bercerita dengan antusias.

Kyuhyun hanya berekspresi datar. Namja itu selalu tidak suka kalau Yesung membahas orang lain, apalagi seorang namja seperti Kibum.

"Kau tahu, Kyunie? Bahkan di rumahnya juga ada akuarium sangaaaat besar." Yesung bercerita antusias dan begitu serius, mengarahkan kedua tangannya untuk membentuk persegi yang begitu besar seakan menirukan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. "Aku yakin dia meletakkan dua kura-kura di dalamnya.."

Kyuhyun menguap, ia mengantuk mendengar cerita Yesung. "Kalau hanya untuk dua kura-kura berarti tidak segitu besar.." celotehnya bosan.

"Tapi benar-benar besar, Kyu.." ucap Yesung polos.

"Sudahlah, kau tahu kalau aku tak terlalu menyukai kura-kura. Mengapa kau menceritakan ini padaku.."

"Ck, kau tak asyik.."Yesung cemberut sambil kembali sibuk mengurus koleksi benda kura-kuranya Sementara Kyuhyun terus berdiri di sampingnya, sambil memperhatikan pekerjaan sahabat dari kecilnya itu.

.

Seperti biasa Kyuhyun selalu yang pertama keluar pagi-pagi sekali sebelum keduanya berangkat sekolah. Yesung memang yang terbiasa terlambat karena namja itu sepertinya punya masalah dengan jam dirumahnya atau entahlah…

"Kyuniieee!"

Dan seperti biasa Yesung selalu datang dengan tergesa-gesa sambil menghampirinya. Kyuhyun menatap datar sahabat kecilnya yang tak pernah berubah setelah hampir dua belas tahun mereka selalu berangkat bersama itu.

"Kyuniiie.." ucap Yesung sambil berpegangan pada bahu Kyuhyun dan sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan karena berlari untuk mendatangi Kyuhyun.

"Kau selalu saja. Ayo berangkat." Kata Kyuhyun bosan, ia menunggu Yesung selesai dengan masalahnya sebentar sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju sekolah yang tak terlalu jauh dari komplek dimana mereka tinggal itu.

"Kyunie, hari ini aku tak pulang bersamamu ya? Aku diajak Kibum ke rumahnya untuk melihat kura-kuranya lagi.." ucap Yesung setelah mereka baru berjalan beberapa langkah dari depan rumah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali menghembuskan nafasnya pelan mendengar ucapan Yesung."Kau sepertinya belakangan ini terlalu sering ke rumahnya? Dalam minggu ini saja kau kesana sudah tiga kali.."

"Benar, soalnya aku senang kesana ternyata merawat kura-kura besar itu begitu menyenangkan, kau tahu? Ddangkoming begitu lucu…" cerita Yesung dengan wajah senang dan bahagia. Raut wajahnya seperti membiaskan sebuah pelangi ketika ia menceritakannya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng dengan apa yang seperti baru saja dilihatnya di wajah Yesung. Membuat pelangi itu berguguran begitu saja."Ddangkoming?"

"Ne. kau tahu Kyu?Ternyata Kibum tak pernah menamai kura-kuranya. Dia hanya memanggil mereka dengan nama kura-kura satu, kura-kura dua, dan sebagainya sebelumnya. Hingga pada akhirnya aku yang menamai mereka semua. Kura-kura yang besar itu namanya Ddangkoming, yang kedua besar Ddangkomi, yang ketiga besar Kkoming, yang keempat besar bernama Melo, dan yang kel-"

"Aku tak suka kura-kura, jangan terus membahasnya di depanku!" Kyuhyun memotong dengan nada yang datar, hal itu membuat Yesung berhenti bercerita dan ia cemberut.

"Kyunie selalu saja begitu.."

"Lagipula kalau sekarang kau lebih suka bersamanya kenapa kau tak minta kado kura-kura dari dia saja? Ulang tahunmu tinggal tiga hari lagi kan?"

Yesung berhenti cemberut, ia mendelik pada sahabat dari kecilnya itu. "Kau cemburu ya…?" Godanya tiba-tiba, menyentuh philtrum Kyuhyun dengan ujung jarinya. Kyuhyun menepis tangan Yesung dari daerah hidungnya.

"Cemburu apanya? Aku hanya tak suka kau terus bercerita mengenai kura-kura.." jawab Kyuhyun sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau tak suka kura-kura, Kyu? Merekakan lucu itu sebabnya aku selalu memintamu memberikan aku kado yang berhubungan kura-kura setiap aku ulang tahun. Birthday In Turtle!" Celoteh Yesung dengan begitu senang dan ceria, senyuman pelanginya kembali terlihat bersama dua garis di matanya.

"Babo.."Kyuhyun menoleh padanya sambil tak bisa menahan tawa setelah mendengar Yesung. "Itu mungkin seharusnya Turtle In Birthday. Bukan Birthday In Turtle!" kata Kyuhyun sambil tertawa.

Yesung terlihat sedikit bingung, memiringkan wajahnya."Jinjja?"

"Ne. dasar babo, makanya jangan terlalu sering tidur di kelas, jadinya beginikan?" kata Kyuhyun gemas sambil mencubit ujung hidung lancip Yesung. Mendatangkan keluhan dan omelan dari namja manis itu.

"Sakit tahu!"Omel Yesung sambil mengelus ujung hidungnya dengan wajah cemberut. Ekspresi cemberutnya benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak terus menganggunya.

.

Yesung yang awalnya berniat meminum Juice jeruk di tangannya mengulurkan niatnya itu ketika mendengar ucapan yeoja di depannya barusan. Namja manis itu terlihat sedikit bengong, menatap yeoja di depannya sedikit tak percaya.

"Mwo..Mworago?" Tanya Yesung masih tak yakin dengan apa yang didengarnya. Ia masih menatap yeoja yang ternyata Seohyun itu.

"Aku bilang aku menyukai Kyuhyun Sunbae, Sungie Sunbae. Aku ingin kau membantuku untuk dekat dengannya.." ulang Seohyun dengan gugup dan ragu pada Yesung.

Yesung menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, masih terlihat kaget dengan ucapan Seohyun."Tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan?"Tanya Yesung polos.

"Sun..bae hanya perlu membantuku berbicara padanya saja. Bantu aku mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya.." pinta Seohyun manja.

Yesung kembali hanya terdiam sambil menatap yeoja di depannya. Yesung benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan, ia tak punya pengalaman apapun soal cinta. Hal itu ditambah ia merasa kurang nyaman setelah mengetahui Seohyun ingin mendekati Kyuhyun. Ada hatinya yang merasa..

Tak rela?

"Bagaimana sunbae? Sunbae bantu aku ya? Jebal.." Tanya Seohyun sambil menggenggam tangan Yesung, menatap namja manis itu dengan puppy eyes miliknya. "Jebal sunbae. Tolong bantu aku.." pintanya memelas.

Yesung pada akhirnya tak punya pilihan lain selain menganggukinya. "N..Ne, akan kucoba."

.

"Aku suka Yesung, Kyu!"

Ucapan Kibum itu membuat Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi tak terlalu memperdulikan kehadirannya menghentikan kata-katanya. Kyuhyun melemparkan bola basket di tangannya ke dalam keranjang basket di depannya sebelum berbalik dan berhadapan dengan Kibum.

"Kenapa kau memberitahukanku mengenai ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada yang masih tenang walau hatinya mendadak kesal mendengar ucapan Kibum barusan.

"Aku memberitahukannya karena kau teman baiknya, Kyu. Selama ini kau seperti selalu menjaga Yesung, itu sebabnya aku ingin minta ijin padamu sebelum aku mengungkapkan perasaaanku padanya.."

Kyuhyun masih terus bereaksi tenang mendengar setiap ucapan Kibum. Tapi mungkin Kibum menyadari pandangan Kyuhyun berubah lebih tajam padanya. Kyuhyun tak mengerti kenapa namun ia tahu bahwa ia tak menyukai apa yang baru saja Kibum katakan. Tapi bukankah selama ini ia memang tak terlalu suka kalau Yesung membahas Kibum di depannya.

"Itu bukan hal yang berhubungan denganku. Kau tak perlu minta ijin segala padaku.."

Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan Kibum dengan lancar namun ia menolak ucapannya dalam hati bersamaan. Ia tak rela. Tapi kenapa ia harus tak rela? Yesung hanya sahabatnya.

Sejak kecil.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, aku kira kau akan marah.." Kibum tersenyum sumringah mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya terus diam sambil terus bertarung dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku berencana menyatakan cintaku tepat di hari ulang tahunku Kyu. Bagaimana menurutmu? Kau tentu sangat mengetahui Yesung bukan? Kado seperti apa yang ia suka? Bunga? Boneka? Perhiasan? Atau-"

"Tidak, Yesung tidak menyukai hal yang seperti itu. Dia menyukai barang-barang yang lucu terutama barang yang ada motif kura-kuranya." Sahut Kyuhyun dengan cepat, namun lagi-lagi ia menyesal sendiri setelah mengatakannya.

"Begitu? Benar, Yesung memang terlalu menyukai kura-kura. Baiklah, aku akan membuat pernyataan cinta yang dipenuhi oleh kura-kura." Kibum tersenyum puas sambil menatap Kyuhyun hanya terus menatapnya dengan tatapan sedikit… tajam?. "Ngomong-ngomong terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Kyu. Aku akan menggunakan semuanya untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku agar Yesung menerimaku." Ucap Kibum padanya, Kyuhyun hanya menganggukinya sekali.

"Baiklah kalau begitu Kyu. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Sekali lagi terima kasih atas semua bantuanmu." Kibum memberikan senyumannya terakhir sambil menepuk pundak Kyuhyun sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu. Menyisakan Kyuhyun yang terus menatap punggungnya hingga namja tampan berjulukan killer smile itu menghilang dari pandangan.

.

Kedua sahabat itu kali ini pulang dengan saling diam satu sama lain. Semenjak mereka keluar dari sekolah hingga telah sampai di kompleks perumahan keduanya tampak tak mengatakan apapun pada yang lain. Keduanya tampak masih sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

Kyuhyun sibuk memikirkan tentang ucapan Kibum yang ingin menyatakan cintanya pada Yesung tadi. Daritadi hal itu benar-benar menganggunya seperti sebuah beban berat yang berada di bahunya. Kyuhyun tak suka Kibum menyukai Yesung, tak tahu mengapa. Ia seperti merasa bahwa Kibum akan merebut sahabatnya, mungkin akan membuat Kyuhyun tak punya teman pulang lagi ketika nanti mereka benar-benar pacaran.

Hal yang sama setidaknya terfikirkan oleh Yesung. Ia tak nyaman dengan perasaan Seohyun pada Kyuhyun. Ia takut ketika Kyuhyun sibuk pacaran Kyuhyun sampai tak punya waktu untuknya. Saat ini saja ketika Kyuhyun sibuk dengan osisnya saja kadang Yesung merasa diacuhkan.

"Kyu?" Yesung pada akhirnya bersuara setelah diam daritadi. Ia melirik diam-diam namja tampan di sampingnya.

"Hmm?" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan gumaman tanpa menatap Yesung.

Yesung menggigit bibir bawahnya merasa ragu, sebelum akhirnya bersuara. "Eung, Seohyun bilang kalau dia menyukaimu. Dan dia mengajakmu untuk berkencan akhir pekan ini." Jelas Yesung sedikit ragu.

Kyuhyun tampak langsung menoleh pada Yesung mendengar ucapan namja manis itu. "Seohyun?" Tanya si tampan tak yakin.

"Iya, tadi dia mengatakannya padaku."

Kyuhyun hanya terus menatap Yesung tanpa berkomentar apapun setelah kata-katanya. Ia sekarang berfikir apakah ia harus mengatakan hal yang sama mengenai Kibum pada sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Dia bilang dia sudah suka padamu semenjak hari pertama ia memasuki sekolah ini. Tapi karena dia takut memberitahu padamu itu sebabnya ia meminta tolong… padaku.."

"Kau sepertinya suka sekali kalau aku punya kekasih." Kyuhyun menyela dengan nada datar.

"E..Eung, T..Tentu saja.." Yesung menjadi gugup karena tebakan Kyuhyun. Wajahnya memerah. "Sebagai.. Sahabat tentu aku senang kau punya pacar.." sambung Yesung sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas, cukup kecewa juga dengan jawaban Yesung. Berarti perasaan aneh tentang takut kehilangan 'sahabat' hanya ia sendiri yang merasakannya diantara mereka berdua.

"Kau pasti suka aku punya kekasih supaya kau bisa lebih punya banyak waktu dengan Kibum." Kyuhyun mengomel pelan namun terdengar oleh Yesung. Kyuhyun tak memberi waktu Yesung untuk menjawab ketika ia kembali bersuara. "Memang dia maunya dimana?"

"D..Di taman tengah kota.. katanya.." jawab Yesung gugup.

"Baiklah, bilang padanya bahwa aku bersedia dan mau." Putus Kyuhyun sambil mendahului Yesung berjalan. Sementara Yesung menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap punggung Kyuhyun dengan sedikit sedih. Apa ini? Yesung tak suka dengan persetujuan Kyuhyun walaupun ia yang tadi menyampaikannya.

.

Kyuhyun benar-benar tak menyukai keramaian. Selama ini ia hanya mempunyai Yesung ataupun PSPnya ketika ia sedang ingin bersenang-senang ataupun ia mempunyai waktu luang. Sehingga ketika Seohyun terus membawanya untuk berbaur di salah satu taman permainan dia benar-benar sama sekali tak merasa senang.

Seohyun daritadi terus menariknya keberbagai arah dan menceritakan Kyuhyun tentang banyak hal. Namun yang Kyuhyun lakukan semenjak tadi hanya mengangguk dan mengangguk atau kadang tak mendengarkan perkataan yeoja cantik itu. Fikirannya malah sibuk memikirkan tentang apa yang sedang dilakukan Yesung dirumah Kibum saat ini? Apakah Kibum akan berubah fikiran untuk menyatakan cinta lebih awal daripada besok ketika Yesung berulang tahun?

Hal itu benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun tak bisa berfikir dengan benar.

"Sunbae!" Seohyun memanggil Kyuhyun setelah menyadari bahwa namja tampan itu sama sekali tak mendengarkan kata-katanya sejak tadi. Dia kembali menggerakkan lengan Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun Sunbae!" ulangnya.

Kyuhyu tersadar dari lamunannya akibat tarikan Seohyun. Ia menatap yeoja itu. "Iya ada apa?"

"Sunbae tak mendengar kata-kataku ya?" Yeoja itu cemberut padanya.

"Tidak.. aku mendengarmu kok."

"Bohong."

Kyuhyun tak menjawab apapun sambil menatap yeoja itu. Melihat Seohyun cemberut ia jadi ingat Yesung yang sering melakukannya ketika Kyuhyun tak mendengarkannya. Tidak tahu mengapa hari ini ia merindukan semua hal tentang Yesung.

"Sunbae? Kau melamun lagi?" Seohyun lagi-lagi protes karena Kyuhyun kembali diam. Namun Kyuhyun lagi-lagi tak menyahut ketika hal lain lebih menarik perhatiannya.

Di dekat mereka duduk-duduk terlihat ada seorang tukang balon yang tengah menjual balonnya. Penjual balon itu terlihat menjual bentuk balon yang beragam, bentuk binatang adalah yang mendominasi. Melihat itu Kyuhyun tiba-tiba tersadar bahwa ia melupakan sesuatu.

"Sunbae? Kenapa tiba-tiba diam?"

"Tunggu disini sebentar, Seohyun-ah.." Kyuhyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan kearah penjual balon yang dikerubungi oleh banyak anak-anak itu. Meninggalkan Seohyun yang menatap bingung gerakannya.

Kyuhyun menunggu anak-anak itu selesai membeli balon, ketika semua telah kebagian Kyuhyun lebih mendekati penjual balonnya.

"Maaf ahjussi, adakah balon dengan bentuk seekor kura-kura?"

.

Yesung sudah terlihat manis sore ini ketika ia berniat pergi untuk memenuhi janjinya dengan Kibum. Namja manis itu memakai sebuah sweater berwarna cream yang dipadukan dengan jeans berwarna denim. Hanya setelan sederhana namun terlihat begitu cocok di tubuh mungilnya, menjadikan ia begitu manis.

"Ibu! Aku akan pergi ke tempat teman dan pulang jam tujuh malam!"

Yesung berseru pamit pada ibunya sebelum keluar dari rumahnya. Ketika ia baru saja membuka pintu ia hampir serangan jantung menemukan Cho Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar di depan pintunya.

"Aish, kau mau aku mati di hari ulang tahunku karena kaget!" Yesung protes dengan setengah berteriak pada namja jangkung itu.

"Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun.." jawab Kyuhyun santai sambil terkekeh melihat wajah kaget Yesung.

"Mana kado kura-kuraku?" Wajah Yesung berubah antusias, memberikan kedua tangannya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak sekarang, Yesung. Nanti malam. Aku menuggumu di taman belakang rumahku." Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Memang apa sih kadonya? Kenapa harus menunggu sampai malam? Kenapa tak sekarang saja?" Tanya Yesung sambil sedikit merengek.

"Masalahnya kadonya belum siap sekarang. Kado kura-kura kali ini berbeda dan aku yakin kau akan menyukainya."

"Ck, kau membuatku lebih tak sabar. Baiklah, aku akan menunggunya.." Yesung mengangguk sambil cemberut.

Kyuhyun baru sadar satu hal setelah itu, ia melirik dandanan Yesung dari atas sampai bawah. "Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku mau ke rumah Kibum!" Yesung menjawab dengan senang dan riang. "Dia bilang dia menyiapkan pesta istimewa untuk ulang tahunku."

Ekspresi Kyuhyun berubah, ia tiba-tiba ingat tentang pertemuannya dengan Kibum beberapa hari yang lalu. Ini adalah hari ulang tahun Yesung, berarti hari ini adalah hari dimana Kibum akan mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Yesung. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa?

"Oiya, aku lupa. Bukankah kau kencan dengan Seohyun kemarin sore, bagaimana kencannya?" Tanya Yesung ketika ia mengingat sesuatu. Wajah Kyuhyun berubah kian datar.

"Itu bukan urusanmu.."

Ekspresi Yesung ikut berubah mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Kenapa Kyuhyun tiba-tiba dingin dan tak mau memberitahukan hal itu pada Yesung? Walau sebenarnya Yesung sama sekali tak ingin tahu tapi jawaban Kyuhyun yang dingin membuatnya meresahkan sesuatu.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku akan kerumah Kibum." Yesung dengan cepat mengalihkan pembicaraan dan melewati Kyuhyun. Namja manis itu berjalan menjauh dengan kepala sedikit menunduk sementara Kyuhyun menatap panjang punggungnya dengan hati yang tak pernah segelisah ini sebelumnya.

.

Kyuhyun terus berusaha daritadi untuk meniup balon-balon berbentuk kura-kura itu untuk ia gunakan untuk menghias taman belakang rumahnya. Namun, entah kenapa ia benar-benar tak bisa berkonsentrasi karena satu balonpun tak pernah jadi karena mereka terus meletus daritadi. Adapun beberapa tak bisa-bisa mengembang dan pada akhirnya membuat Kyuhyun mati kesal.

Kyuhyun memegangi bagian pipinya yang terasa sakit karena terlalu banyak meniup. Namja tampan itu menatap balon-balon yang masih berserakan dengan nafas panjang. Kyuhyun tak bisa berkonsenrasi lagi, ada sesuatu yang begitu menganggunya dan membuat ia merasa dirinya yang akan meledak selanjutnya.

.

Yesung terpaku takjub begitu kakinya memasuki rumah Kibum. Entah bagaimana caranya namun seluruh ruangan tengahnya dipenuhi oleh berbagai benda berbentuk kura-kura. Hal itu benar-benar membuat Yesung menyukainya, ia pernah memimpikan hal seperti ini sebelumnya dan ia tak menyangka Kibum akan membuatnya bisa melihat mimpinya itu.

"Kau suka?"

Seorang namja tampan tiba-tiba muncul dari salah satu sudut. Yesung melihat kue tart berbentuk kura-kura di tangannya.

"N..Ne, ini untukku Kibum?"

"Tentu, untuk orang yang berulang tahun." Jawab Kibum sambil meletakkan kue tart itu di atas sebuah meja yang terletak di tengah ruangan. Kibum kemudian membawa Yesung untuk duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Aku begitu menyukainya Kibum. Gomawo.."

Kibum balas mengangguk dan tersenyum, namja tampan itu kemudian menyalakan lilin-lilin yang terletak di atas tart. Yesung dengan senang hati meniupnya setelah Kibum menyuruhnya.

"Saengil chukahae!" Ucap Kibum setelah Yesung selesai meniup semua lilin.

"Gomawo Kibumie.." Yesung tersenyum senang sebagai jawabannya. Membuat Kibum ikut tersenyum padanya.

Lama dua namja itu sedikit terdiam sebelum akhirnya Kibum mengingat sesuatu. Kibum berusaha menghilangkan gugupnya sambil menyentuh tangan Yesung yang terletak di atas meja.

"Eung Yesung, sebenarnya ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu.." kata Kibum sambil menggenggam erat tangan Yesung. Ekspresi Yesung langsung berubah serius sambil menatap tangan mereka yang bertautan.

.

Yesung kembali ke rumahnya ketika hari sudah cukup malam. Di tengah perjalanan ketika di sudut jalan yang cukup gelap Yesung terlihat sedikit gugup, ia berniat hendak berlari ketika tiba-tiba ia melihat cahaya senter datang mendekat dari arah depan. Pemegang senter itu menyenter wajahnya.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

"Kyunnie?"

.

Kedua namja yang sudah bersama sejak kecil itu terdiam di bangku taman yang terletak di taman belakang rumah Kyuhyun. Keduanya tampak larut dalam fikiran masing-masing bersamaan dengan rasa tak enak yang memang mereka rasakan sejak hari dimana Yesung menyampaikan pesan Seohyun pada Kyuhyun.

"K..Kau bilang mau memberikan kadoku hari ini? M..Mana kadonya?" Yesung memulai pembicaraan sambil melirik Kyuhyun, berusaha tersenyum ceria padanya.

"Bagaimana dengan pestamu di tempat Kibum? Apa yang terjadi?" Kyuhyun mengabaikan pertanyaan Yesung. Ia malah menanyakan hal yang lain.

"Haha, cukup menyenangkan. Kau tahu? Semua hal dipenuhi oleh kura-kura. lihat? Dia memberiku boneka kura-kura besar. Aku akan tidur dengan ini mulai dari sekarang." Yesung menjawab ceria sambil mendekap sebuah boneka kura-kura besar yang daritadi dibawanya.

"Maksudku bukan begitu. Apa Kibum menyatakan perasaannya padamu?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada bosan. Yesung tampak sedikit kaget mendengar pertanyaanya.

"Kyunie kau mengetahuinya?"

"Dia memberitahukanku beberapa hari yang lalu dan menanyakan pendapatku. Itu sebabnya aku tahu.."

"Oh begitu.." Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya. "Jadi persis seperti kau dan Seohyun.."

Kyuhyun mulai muak dengan bahan pembicaraan mereka yang berputar-putar. Namja tampan itu melirik Yesung, meraih kedua bahunya. "Kau tak menerima perasaannya kan?"

"Huh?"

"Kibum, kau tak menerima perasaannya kan?" ulang Kyuhyun lebih tidak sabar, menggerakkan kedua bahu Yesung.

"N..Ne" Yesung bergumam gugup.

"Ne? apa maksudnya? Kau menerimanya?" Tanya Kyuhyun tak mengerti dengan jawaban Yesung.

"Bagaimana dengan dirimu? Apa kau menerima ucapan cinta Seohyun?" Yesung malah balik bertanya, membuat Kyuhyun agak kaget.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Kim Yesung. Jawab aku!"

"Kau seharusnya juga jawab aku!"

Kedua orang itu saling diam dan bertatapan. Caramel milik Kyuhyun menatap onix milik Yesung dan sebaliknya.

"Aku tidak pernah menerima Seohyun, aku tak pernah menyukainya sejak awal. Bagaimana dengan dirimu?" Tanya Kyuhyun akhirnya mengalah, kali ini ia kembali waswas untuk jawaban Yesung.

"Aku juga menolaknya.." Yesung menundukkan wajahnya, terlihat sedih.

"Huh? Kau apa?"

"Aku bilang aku menolaknya! Aku tak tahu mengapa tapi aku tak bisa menerimanya.." Yesung mengangkat pandangannya kembali untuk menatap namja tampan di depannya. Kyuhyun tak dapat menahan senyumannya mendengar jawaban Yesung.

"Jinjja?"

"Ne, aku sebenarnya juga menyesal karena telah menolaknya. Tadi ketika aku bilang tidak dia terlihat begitu sed-"

"Gomawo.." Ucapan Yesung terputus ketika Kyuhyun memeluknya begitu erat, nafas namja manis itu hampir sesak. "Kau melakukan hal yang tepat.." kata Kyuhyun setelah melepas Yesung.

"Tepat? Tapi Kibumie terlihat sedih dan aku tak enak hati."

"Itu sudah resiko orang yang menyatakan cinta, Sungie. Jadi kau tak perlu berkecil hati, ne? Tapi Sungie, kalau boleh aku bertanya kenapa kau menolaknya?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Molla. Tapi, ketika ia mengungkapkan perasaannya entah kenapa aku jadi memikirkanmu. Aku ingat bahwa kau tak suka aku terlalu sering menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Ketika nanti aku dengannya aku hanya takut kau.. kau tak mau lagi dekat denganku dan lebih memilih bersama Seohyun.. huks huks huks.." Yesung tiba-tiba menangis tanpa kendali, ia terisak-isak seperti anak kecil. Kyuhyun kembali memeluknya.

"Uljima, gwaenchana. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, tidak akan pernah.." hibur Kyuhyun sambil mengelus belakang bahu Yesung agar berhenti menangis.

"Jeongmal?" Yesung mendongak menatapnya.

"Ne, yaksokhaeyo." Kyuhyun tersenyum pada namja manis itu. Kini tangannya menghapus air matanya Yesung. "Sekarang berhenti menangis, ne?"

"Ne.." Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya, berganti menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun. "Tapi Kyunie, kau masih belum memberikannya. Kado ulang tahun ke tujuh belas tahunku? Mana dia?" Tuntut Yesung setelah lama.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba merasa gugup ketika Yesung menanyakan itu. Ia ingat bahwa awalnya ia berniat merangkai banyak balon untuk menghiasi tempat ini, namun pada akhirnya tak ada satupun yang benar-benar menjadi.

"E..Eung, Sungie.. bagaimana kalau kuberikan besok saja.." Kyuhyun bersuara gugup.

"Bagaiamana bisa!" Yesung merengek protes sambil mendongak menatap Kyuhyun tanpa merubah posisinya di bahu Kyuhyun. Hal itu mau tak mau membuat Kyuhyun harus menyadari bahwa mereka terlalu dekat hingga bibir Yesung hampir menyentuh pipi kirinya.

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya gugup.

"Eung, sepertinya aku punya malam ini juga.." kata Kyuhyun gugup, terus menatap bibir mungil Yesung.

"Jinja? mana?" Tanya Yesung semangat.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab apapun namun ia malah sedikit menunduk ingin menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibir Yesung yang selama ini menggodanya. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Yesung begitu kaget dan membulatkan matanya.

Kyuhyun mengulum bibir Yesung begitu pelan, sangat pelan, seakan ia menghitung satu dua tiga untuk sekali kuluman. Sementara itu Yesung hanya membiarkannya, sementara jemarinya menggenggam erat ujung jaket Kyuhyun.

Setelah beberapa menit, Kyuhyun melepaskan ciuman yang merupakan ciuman pertama untuk keduanya itu. Ia menatap Yesung yang masih menatapnya tanpa mengatakan apapun setelah apa yang baru saja Kyuhyun lakukan padanya.

"Ini namanya adalah ciuman ala kura-kura, ini adalah kado ulang tahun untukmu dariku pada tahun ini. Yesungie, kau milikku. Kau tak boleh bersama orang lain siapapun dia, punya kura-kura sebesar dan sebanyak apapun dia. Karena Sungie punyaku dan akan selalu punyaku. araseo?"

Yesung tak mengatakan apapun selain mengangguki kata-kata Kyuhyun. Ia juga melakukan hal yang sama ketika Kyuhyun kembali menundukkan wajahnya dan menyentuhkan kembali bibir mereka, hanya diam sambil menggenggam erat ujung jaket Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun sekali lagi melakukan hal yang tadi, mengulum bibir Yesung begitu pelan dan masih seperti menghitung. Benar-benar pelan, sangat pelan, seingat Yesung persis seperti yang sering Ddangkoma lakukan ketika mahluk mungil itu bergerak

.

.

END

.

.

Minaaa! FluffywithKyusung is back! Sebelumnya mianhae karena vio telat ngepost satu hari dari janji sebelumnya. Tapi gak papakan, yang penting masih berdekatan dengan hari ultah Yesungie!

Cerita ini adalah cerita terpanjang yang pernah nae bikin. Kalau ada typo, fluffnya ga ngena tolong maafin ne. Anyeong Yeorebuuuuun!

.

PS: Mianhae yeorebeonn aku terpaksa ngedit lagi ceritanya karena aku ga tahu kenapa banyak kata yang hilang begitu saja. Aku gak ngerti kenapa jadinya begini sementara di versi asli tulisannya masih lengkap. Ini aku edit ulang, semoga kali ini bisa lengkap dan tak adalagi kata yang hilang.

.


End file.
